


::cherubim

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaworu loves shinji and shinji will forever sing his praises. kaworuxshinji, complete ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::cherubim

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. ...Yet. Just wait, though. :3 Also, the lyrics to Ode to Joy are (obviously) not mine.

Shinji thought Kaworu was incredible. He was ethereal, unbelievable; his beauty was blinding. He was phenomenal at everything.

_Joy, beautiful spark of the gods!_

So when Kaworu told him he loved him, Shinji felt his heart fill so full he thought he'd just _explode_ from his happiness. And when he cried and sobbed that he wasn't worth it, Kaworu stared into his face with serious eyes and told him that he thought he had been born just to meet Shinji.

_We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary._

Shinji cried for hours, but his face was stretched into a massive grin the whole time, and his face ached—but it was _good._

_Thy magic reunites those_  
Whom stern custom has parted;  
All men will become brothers  
Under thy gentle wing. 

Kaworu's songs were gorgeous; anything and everything he played or sang sounded like a hymnal straight from the heavens, and Shinji's cello paled in comparison.

_Seek him above the starry canopy.  
Above the stars He must dwell._

Even when he found out that Kaworu was an Angel, he didn't care. Kaworu wasn't Tabris, the Final Messenger—to Shinji, he was _Kaworu_ , just Kaworu, and nothing else mattered.

Besides, it made sense. Shinji couldn't say it was totally unexpected; Kaworu was much too perfect to be a mere human.

But when Kaworu chose _him_ over everything else, shirked his so-called duty, defied everything that defined him, just for Shinji—

Shinji knew he was in love and loved. He was in love with love and he just couldn't believe it, because _Kaworu loved him too._

And when Kaworu turned him into an Angel too, well, he wasn't really mourning the loss of his humanity. Instead, he set out to show Kaworu that he loved him back, so much. So, so much.

_And the Cherub stands before God!_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I dunno. I love ShinjixKaworu, but I've read so many just incredible fanfics on them I can't really compare. So enjoy this ficlet instead! Read and comment, please? I skipped dinner, so I guess in this case it's actually my food! XD


End file.
